


Fancy Mystery Bois

by aQuestionableBird, WearyQueeryReader



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Original Pokemon Region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aQuestionableBird/pseuds/aQuestionableBird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearyQueeryReader/pseuds/WearyQueeryReader
Summary: Rival Contest Pokemon, Hitmonlee and Braixen find themselves wrapped up in a strange event that's effecting all of their usually quiet town, SunnyGreen, an event that lands both of their Coordinators in the hospital. Can these Fancy Bois put aside their differences to help save their town? Their Coordinators?They sure are gonna try at least.
Kudos: 1





	Fancy Mystery Bois

"Hitmonlee... Hitmonlee, hey buddy. Could you go out and get me a smoothie? Maybe a sandwich?" A pitiful pleading voice croaked from under a mountain of blankets and pillows- the Sad Nest. Maggie lifted up a corner of the blanket mountain and reached halfheartedly for a box of tissues, her face so sad and sick and ready for the end. Hitmonlee stretched a leg out from the window sill and pushed the box a fraction of an inch closer.

The fighting type pokemon had been sitting with his trainer all morning. The television was playing daytime shows that involved a lot of travel and interviews with local people and tasting regional foods. Maggie had turned it on late in the morning, but was mostly listening as she wasn't willing to leave her Nest. Hitmonlee watched his trainer swipe a clean tissue, pull it under the blankets, and then drop it directly on the floor. It landed near the others. Hitmonlee squinted his eyes at the mess. He decided to clean it up later.

He would, of course, go and get the smoothie and sandwich but he had concerns for his trainer. Would she be able to manage without him? She made a weird noise somewhere between 'Thanks.' and a congested groan. How much longer would this cold or whatever nonsense this was last? It was so sad for Hitmonlee to see his normally reasonably coordinated and very capable trainer laid so low and made so miserable. Why couldn't Maggie just go sit on one of the PokeCenter counters and be instantly rejuvenated? Nobody knew but everyone agreed it was stupid.

He hopped off the windowsill and stopped by the door and considered his wardrobe. He was already wearing flowery arm sleeves, they were one of his favorite pairs. Maggy got them for him when they went to visit Her mom in Kalos. Pink scarf? Essential for contest days but maybe not so much today? Focus sash? perhaps. Black sunglasses would be a striking look but he didn't feel like fiddling with making them stay on his face right. You know what? Fuck it. It was a pink scarf kinda day.

"Thanks bro!" Maggy called out hoarsely. "You're a real good nugget." She retreated further into the safety and warmth of the fluffy mountain.

Hitmonlee opened the front door and slunk towards the little gate that separated their yard from the neighbor's, trying to get out without that smug little rat noticing. He softly latched the lock and started towards the shops.

"Ahem."

Hitmonlee kept walking.

"Excuse me."

Hitmonlee burst into a run, darting down a side alley. He used his long legs to bound up a small building, onto and over the roof, then back down onto the sidewalk. He glanced over his shoulder. Clear.

A branch swept his legs out from under him. From flat on his furry back, he saw a wide white face with glaring red eyes. Braixen looked angry as a meowth stuck in a squad of muk.

"Oh. Yes. Hello. I didn't see, hear, or smell you. Uh... It's great to uh... see you're still existing. I guess." Hitmonlee struggled to deal with sudden and apparently unavoidable conversation.

"Well, that was awkward AND unsurprising. Do you even have a nose? or... ears? I have great ears. An amazing nose too." Braixen put his paw on his hip and twitched his ears and wiggled his pointy little nose.

Hitmonlee felt himself die a little inside. "Well, that's not what the coordinator judges thought...." He whispered but was pretty sure Braixen heard him anyway.

There was a tense silence, and then a snap. "ANYWAAAAY." Braixen broke the silence like the little twig in his hand. "Where do you think YOU'RE going? Hmm? I haven't seen you last couple days. You think you can just? Do that?"

"Mind my own business? Well... yeah?" Hitmonlee said as he picked himself up and brushed off some dust that probably wasn't even there. Any excuse not to look at his stupid Cuteness rival longer than he had too. "I need to go and get my trainer a smoothie and a sandwich. Maggie isn't feeling good and needs help."

Braixen snorted. "NERD."

Hitmonlee rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might fall out. "What? Like you wouldn't help Terry? Hmm? You wouldn't help Terry if they were laid up in bed? Sad and hungry? Like they were on deaths door? Or do I just like my trainer more than you?"

"YOU SHUT UP TERRY IS THE GREATEST MOM BEST EVER." Braixen yaps and fluffs out. "Besides, while you were off in hiding," Braixen reaches into the unimaginable depths of his fluffy tail and pulls out a shiny new ribbon. "I won the Cute contest in CloudDrip."

What a little punk. "Oh, well it's... an ok Ribbon I guess." He lied, it was cute as hell, light purple and pink with little blue clouds and heart raindrops. "I need to go now." Hitmonlee briskly turns and walks away having realized slightly later than he should have, that once again this little jerk was just trying to be a weird distraction. Probably trying to stall him so he wouldn't get to the good smoothie shop in time. That sinister fuzzball.

"Wait! I'll go with and tell you ALL about it. Give you some sweet gossip, not that you'd appreciate it but I guess you'll do." And Braixen chirps and scampers closer.

The two pokemon weaved through the slow morning crowd of townspeople and townspokemon. Elderly villagers on their way to early lunch smiled gently at them. Students ran erratically through the streets with young pokemon trailing behind. Pokemon acting as mounts snorted at the dangerous behavior, and barked warnings to slow down, to watch the traffic.

As Braixen's description of a beautiful, modern city bled into a tally of all the celebrity judges he talked to personally (Terry talked to more like), and morphed into a detailed play of all his cutest twirls and poses, Hitmonlee began to wish that his lack of ears meant he didn't have to listen. He was regretting not putting more effort into losing the arrogant weasel when the smoothie sign caught his eye.

He peered in the window and saw a very short line. He opened the door as an older man with fluffy grey hair, a tired smile, and a creamy pink drink in hand was about to exit. "Oh, Excuse me, thank you young man." He held the door open for him and then waved a greeting to the familiar barista. She was one of Maggie's good friends and knew the drill. As he waited his turn, he noticed Braixen had quieted. His fur was slightly bristled and he was twisting his head this way and that, clearly uncomfortable.

"Do you do this a lot? Go into stores without your coordinator? Human shops don't usually like that, do they?"

Hitmonlee answered politely, glad that the hurtful bragging had stopped. "There are a few stores that know me. I mean, they know Maggie, and they know I'm here for her. I wouldn't go into a new store, but everyone here in SunnyGreen is pretty pro-integration with the pokemon-community. They're not going to sick a Primate on your fuzzy ass."

Braixen pulled his ears back in irritation. He jutted his shallow chin forward and snapped, "I know that! But I also know that humans don't just GIVE things away. And they don't like pokemon just walking around. You don't have any human money, and they're going to think you're stealing!"

The wait was short and mostly pleasent, two of the younger patroms recognized Braixen from his appearence in CloudDrip. The attention seeemed to calm his nerves a bit, for a little while at least.

When their turn arrived the barista leaned over the counter, happy to see pokemon. "Hitmonlee! How's it going? Are you here for Maggie?"

He nodded.

She pulled out a menu and held it out for him. He pointed towards Maggie's favorite smoothie and sandwich. She smiled. "Okay hun, I'll get that ready for you. Can you balance a brunch box?"

Hitmonlee nodded again and watched as she started pulling fruits and juice from the fridge. Braixen, who was finally quiet, also watched.

"Here you go. Aaaand, hand goes here," she said, holding out an electronic pad that featured a picture of his order and a spot for his three-fingered hand. He pressed it and pulled away, leaving a pokemon print as a signature. "Tell Maggie I said hi and she needs to call me once she's feeling better!"

Braixen's eared twitched back and forth, not understanding the smooth exchange. As soon as they were back in the street, he sputtered, "WHAT WAS THAT?!? She just gave it to you? Why do YOU get free stuff, I DON"T GET FREE STUFF!!!"

Hitmonlee could've answered. He could have sat him down and explained the new system that trainers and coordinators and shops were testing to enable registered pokemon to act on their human's behalf and acquire things with the promise of later repayment and an invoice sent to the pokemons trainer. He could've just said that his hand print was as good as a human bank card. However, it brought him great joy to let Braixen think he was getting free shit all on his own.

Braixen's fur was letting out little bright sparks in his frustration. He was about to launch into a lengthy complaint but he was sidetracked by a commotion on the sidewalk. A man had collapsed on the street. A man with fluffy grey hair. Other humans were close, calling an ambulance, and trying to speak to him. Hitmonlee slowed down just a little to see if they needed help. He didn't think he was really qualified, but...if he was needed, he was ready to? do somehing problably?

They watched as the paramedics moved him onto a gurney and into the vehicle. A ray of sunlight was briefly reflected by a big smear of sparkling green on the mans face. Hitmonlee furrowed his brow, trying to think of where that might have come from. A hitman?! No that's silly. Some strange pokemon attack? Why would that happen? As the vehicle pulled away, Hitmonlee shook his head. Maggie's smoothie was going to go warm.

He turned back towards home, but Braixen grabbed his shoulder. Hitmonlee clutched the lunch box closer to him to keep it safe. "Look there, Gangle-Legs. What is that?"

Perched on the ambulance, there was a light colored lump. As the ambulance took off down the street, it moved, launching upward in a bright red streak that left a green shimmer in its wake. A Ribombee zigged and zagged and disappeared over head and past the clock tower. Hitmonlee stared. Ribombee streaks were supposed to be yellow. He Looked at Braixen. "That was weird, right?" Braixen nodded and trald behind, looking at where the human had been. There was a pinkish spash on the ground and what looked litle little blue berry bits.

That was real weird.


End file.
